


Journey of hope

by Emeraldreader



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Loss of hope, Magic, New meanings, Post-Canon, new lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldreader/pseuds/Emeraldreader
Summary: A new Maiar is sent to middle-earth long after LOTR to prevent a new darkness from rising. Her name the Avatar and she will have to rediscover what hope means or face the destruction of not only her world but all worlds.





	Journey of hope

One Avatar to rule them all, One Avatar to find them, One Avatar to bring them all and in darkness bind them.

The first sight I see as my ship pull into the grey haven is the ruins of the long-gone elven civilisation that had left for Valinor before even I had come into existence. I’m on a mission from the Valar because a new darkness is coming to middle earth one even they can’t see and with the elves having left with no desire to return to lands they called uncultured and not worthy of them. 

My companion Kuvira the uniter who had stopped a near civil war in Valinor between the newly arriving elves who claimed they were the chosen ones destined for greatness and all others were beneath them. The leaders of the elven factions disagreed with their subordinates ideals and proposed they live as one such were the words of Elrond and Mithrandir the only one of the previous Maiar who had ventured to these lands and returned with a completed mission all the others had failed prey to the darkness or fallen to mortal desires such an immortal must not warrant. 

I am the Avatar chosen from a Valar prophecy to stop the rise of a new darkness and my quiet companion was chosen to prevent the mortals form laying down their short lives for a cause that only wrought suffering and pain on those who followed it. I found out my destiny just days ago on the eve of the festival of light. I was beckoned to the halls of the lord Manwe and my destiny was laid out before me. Unravelling a truth has been a challenge for many but I was ready for my destiny and made the venture the next day with a sole companion also woven into a prophecy riddled with uncertainty. 

The boat had finally docked at an old stone pier that was crumbling, weary but still managing to repel time at least for a time. Upon the dock waited my escort a trope of mortal men who were to escort me to see their Queen the ruler of the nation of Gondor but now was the time for me and my companion to part ways at the breaking of a new day on a land untouched by our kind for many a year. “I bid you farewell for now but meet again soon we will as our fates are woven in time a destiny we cannot change,” she told me and I bid her farewell and we parted as she left for a land called Erebor on the far north reaches of the land.

The men looked nervously over me which I found strangely amusing as they seemed to be almost admiring me. This was something that surprised me as I had chosen this form as more suited for the task I had been given but it was seemingly starting a problem so soon. “My lady you are to travel with us to the capital of Gondor to meet our Queen” the man who wore the heaviest armour upon his shoulders began. “We have been bidden a week at most to return to her so we must travel light and fast if we are to arrive on time”. ”Follow me”. The man led the group off the pier between two crumbling pillars and through a white arch seemingly the only construct through which the settlements architecture could live on. As we passed through I noticed a ring laying in the dirt and I bent down to pick up the object from which I sensed a great deal of power emanating from. Upon the band after cleaning it off on the edge of my cloak was the word engraved upon its smooth surface “Narya ring of fire”. I was in shock this is one of the rings of power more specifically the one Gandalf bore but I had always assumed he had carried it to Valinor with him. I decided to slip it on my hand before heeding the call of the soldiers up ahead.

As I caught up with them I noticed the leader held a blue cloak and robe, not unlike the brown ones I currently bore. “Here we were ordered to present you with this boon as a symbol of our alliance”. I thanked them and ducked behind a bush to change coming out feeling a little more proud than before. “You look like royalty my lady. Come we must go now,” he said before leading me to a group of horses before giving me the one he considered the best which was a custom to give important guests the best items. We began travelling at a brisk pace along a winding countryside path. Looking around I could see more elven ruins dotted amongst the overgrown brush that hadn’t been tended for in many a year which saddened me as the area was one of great beauty but also solitude which is good for someone like me who mediates a lot. 

The countryside was peaceful and small creatures darted around the horses who neighed warning them to stay away from the convoy. The day past fairly quickly and by early evening we had reached a small town the men called Hobbiton populated by what were called Hobbits creatures of a small stature which were by no means an elegant species carrying around alcoholic beverages from a small building they called an inn which just so happened to be the place the men decided we should rest that night as we had a long journey ahead of us if we were to reach the old elven settlement Rivendell. I didn’t need to sleep so I decided to try out the locals' beverages as I had nothing to do whilst the others slept. I asked for the largest one they had and downed it straight away but before long a man came up an challenged me to a drinking contest I thought the whole idea sounded ridiculous but decided to go ahead with it anyway. The drinking went on for a while as a crowd had begun to gather rousing the both of us to try harder in our endeavours but after a while, I began to feel strange something wasn’t right.

I woke up the next morning in a bed lying next to the man from the previous night. It was my surprise that startled him and he began to stir. I looked down and notice there were no clothes on my body and they had been tossed on the floor presumably the night before. As I dressed the previous night's events were recalled to me the man had invited me up to his room later that night and I had agreed and what followed was an embarrassment to my kind. As soon as I was dressed I grabbed my belongings and raced out of the room just as the man began to sit up in the bed just in time to see the tail end of my cloak. I’m never doing that again I thought. The men were waiting for me outside with the horses all refreshed and ready to go “Where have you been my lady? We have looked all over for you”. “I had a slight occurrence” I told them much to their amusement. “Let’s get going them if we are to arrive at Imladris by sundown.

The ride that day was much the same as the last only more civilisation had crept into the world as we passed bustling market villages filled with fruits and other varying labours taking place. Only the land changed as we passed through a dark forested area and spiders crawled all around the horse's feet webbing up the trees surrounding us into intricate patterns untangible to the mortal eyes. I was not tired from the journey nor will I ever be as I have been blessed by the Valar themselves who bid me luck on this quest and given me a strength I had never dreamt of before. In the afternoon we cross the lone lands a barren forgotten kingdom that had fallen to time where no one wished to pick up the pieces this seemed to be a trend with middle-earth place long forgotten and ruined but I guess I can’t blame the mortals as nothing they build will last.

By nightfall we had reached Imladris a shadow of its former self. The building still standing and the torches still lit but there was an eerie presence that everyone could feel and the met huddled together for safety whilst I with the strength of the Valar decided to explore the former last homely house.

The furniture was still layed out and the beauty was still there but it was subdued as if all the light had gone out which I guess it had the light of the elves had left middle-earth for the last time never to return. There was a study and balcony outback and a bookshelf filled with knowledge of this world. I decided to take some to learn about what I may encounter and to document it. In the corner of my eye I notice two books that aren’t as flashy as the rest and carry a more important air to them entitled ‘The downfall of the lord of the rings and the return of the king’ and the other ‘The last testament of Elrond’. I picked up the former for later and decided to read the later to see what it contained having met Lord Elrond myself.

“These are my last days on middle-earth many have been good ones and others bad friends have been lost and life long ones have been made among the greatest has been Mithrandir whose counsel has been valid even in the darkest of times and he has stood by the free people no matter what and I hope after we have gone someone else steps up to guide others on the right path and to sway others to change their paths to ones of light instead of dark. There will always be dark and I know there will always be the light that men have shown to oppose it and I hope there never comes a day when light is not enough to stop the darkness but if that day does come I hope there is someone willing to stand up and fight for those who can’t. Dear reader I have written this book for the sole purpose of passing down my wisdom so you or someone of equal stature to Mithrandir can be there for the people of middle-earth. Goodbye.”

I stand in silence for a moment contemplating his words maybe I’m supposed to protect this world and that’s why I was chosen for the mission and not someone who’s more experienced and traveled these lands before. But I know with every step I take from now onwards I will never return the same naive person I was before if I do return at all. This town this land symbolises a bygone era and that nothing can last not even the gods but this saddens me as it does all who dare wonder why.

The journey the next day is silent whereas on others we have talked sparsely but for long periods but today is different and I know that the words from yesterday changed me. My ignorance from being born immortal are now changed and I now pity those who have such short lives that no matter how hard the try nothing they do can ever influence change across anything really that their own life. My flaws have become apparent far too much so and I regret ever having doubts about those that I have no ideas of they have had to endure.

Journeying takes a turn as we travel through the misty mountains a place once filled with Dwarves and Goblins who have now dwindled and rarely venture out into the rest of the world like the Hobbits who are quickly stagnating into obscurity and men are left to fend for themselves as all else has abandoned them. The halls we pass are filled with crumbling murals and other works of art cast long ago that now symbolise nothing as they begin to realise that no one cares.

That evening is spent in the woods of Lorien the once golden leaves now coppery and lifeless smattering the ground coating it in a pathway of sadness. Every tree now struggling for life constantly changing adapting to new ideas in a world that could quickly leave the slow behind. The old homes of the elves lay bare and empty and they sit unwanted and alone in the shadows like none this land had known for eons.

Days past as we travelled through the lands of Rohan a thriving civilisation in the open plains and the empty world became more whole as we approached the mass of life that I could sense repelling any evil with its strength threatening to chew it up and spit it up. And now finally we had arrived at Minas Tirith dwarfing its former self or so I am told it was a mountain of white carved surfaces each with their own story layer stacked on layer in rings around a mountain and a spire jutting out over the city with the palace sitting on top like a cherry.

We travelled up the rings one by one each one holding an important place in the city and each one different to the last adding a unique culture like none I had ever seen before. As we reached the top a group of men bearing the white tree of Gondor wait for us “The Queen will see you now”.


End file.
